A Run-In Romance
by MyLivingDeadGirl
Summary: Why did this dog start running with him on the track? But more importantly why does he feel hot when he figures out who the owner is? Kiba/Neji
1. A Beautiful Creature

It was his usual 7 am run around the city park. In his usual running clothes with his hair tied in his usual ponytail. The same scenery and mostly the same people. Neji never pays any special attention to anyone aside from the polite nod to fellow runners passing by. Hes just not someone who's very sociable unless he needs to be for work.

Today though someone caught his eye for reasons he can't even explain. A tall muscular boy in cargo capris and a furry jacket despite the warm weather. His hair was for lack of a better word, wild, however not completely unkempt. Natural dark tan skin with what looked like red birth marks or tattoos on his cheekbones that resembled triangles. Above his red marks he had slender dark eyes that looked perfect with his skin. Next to him jumping around was a very, very large dog, about the size of this boy if not bigger. Pure white, long fur, and a loud but gentle bark.

Once Neji realized his running pace was now at a slow jog and his neck on the verge of breaking from looking at this wild boy and his dog he snapped out of it and started to run faster. Finishing his morning run thinking nothing of the boy for the rest of the day. Or so he thought he would.

He opens the door to his apartment painting only slightly even though he pushed his run a little harder today than usual. Which was odd because Neji liked his usual lifestyle.

Slipping off his grey and white nikes he heads to the bathroom stripping from his matching gray with white striped track jacket, and yes his matching grey and white joggers. After putting his sweaty clothes in the hamper he stood in his bathroom mirror for a moment before getting ready to shower.

Hes never particularly cared about his appearance to others. He knew he was a good looking man but for some reason he couldnt pin point, he was checking himself out in his mirror almost as if to make sure that he was as good looking as he thought.

But why?

Then his mind snapped back to the boy he saw in the park. His wild dark brown hair, tan skin with red cheeks. His smile, oh man the smile on that boy as he rough housed with his companion.

As Neji was standing in front of his bathroom mirror he couldnt beleive the face he saw before him. His pale skin had developed a pink tint that he was sure had never happened before in his life. He all of a sudden felt hot and embarrassed in front of himself. Quickly he turned on a cold shower to clear his mind.

Earlier that day

Akamaru pushes his way into Kiba's room and pounces on him in his sleep giving him kisses and a sweet bark trying to wake him up.

"Oi Akamaru, why are you here so early we can sleep for another hour." He says as he rolls over and tries to protect himself from the large dog with his comforter.

Not giving in Akamaru starts lightly pouncing pushing his front paws down into Kiba's sides. With a gasp and groan Kiba figured he wouldnt be able to fall asleep again anyways. Dragging himself out of bed shooting daggers at his dog, Akamaru just looks at him with a smile on his face and innocent eyes.

"What's the big deal?" He said with an annoyed look on his face. "I thought we came to an agreement 8 o'clock was early enough" looking at the clock on his bedside table "now you wanna get there by what 7, are you kidding me?"

Akamaru just barked and wagged his tail in agreement. Kiba decided not to fight it and went to the bathroom to get ready. Washing his face and running wet fingers through his hair he smiled at himself.

He learned to love his messy hair because even in his youth no matter what type of hair product he'd use to try and tame it, it would never hold and usually turn out worse. He figured his hair may have always been kind crazy but it never actually looked bad. As he grew into his body and face he thought his hair gave him an edgy animalistic look that no one else could pull off. He'd learned to love the looks he had grown into especially with his family's tattoos across his face. With one last good look at himself and a smile in the mirror, he continued to get dressed and head to the city park with Akamaru.

Arriving almost exactly at 7 am he walked with Akamaru to the largest grass clearing in the park, it was close to the track that runners and bikers used. It always made Kiba wish he was a runner so he could give Akamaru more proper exercises. He was a fast sprinter and would play chase with his dog but he could never give him a fulfilling run.

With his mind wandering for a moment he wondered if he might run into him today. Or at least see him in action. Kiba was starting to think it might not be such a bad thing coming to the park a little earlier, after he kept catching someone leaving the park as he was entering.

Kiba was mad at himself for not noticing this person fully the first time he ever saw him. As he was walking into the park with Akamaru about a week ago out of the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful creature hed ever seen. Fairly tall though not as tall as him where Kiba was 6'2" with long brown almost black hair tied up in a silky ponytail. A slender yet muscular body definitely a runners that looked perfect in a matching dark and light grey track jacket and joggers.

Kiba had never been upset at giving his dog more attention that his surroundings but on this day he was flustered. Since he only caught a glimpse of this man he could only see his side profile so much so he didnt even know what color his eyes were. He just saw his long eyelashes and beautiful facial features as he was putting his headphones away and walking out of the park.

Kiba had thought about this man many times since he first saw him, hoping to catch him as he went to the park with Akamaru since then. Never as much as today though because he thought there's no way he could miss him being at the park this early. He smiled to himself and thanked Akamaru in his head for waking him up early. Just as he started opening his backpack from under the heavily shaded tree he looked up and lucky enough saw him.

Again the only thing he could think was that this man was the most beautiful thing hed ever laid his eyes on, even more so now that Kiba saw his entire figure. Running with perfect form, not even looking out of breath. A light sweat over his milky skin. The dark silky ponytail swaying with every step and the way his clothes fell around his body as he moved. Today he was wearing grey and white joggers with matching shoes.

As the man started nearing the corner of the track getting closer, what made Kiba's heart skip a beat and his mouth gape open a little bit was when he saw this man's eyes. They looked bigger than the average human eye but maybe that had something to do with the iris that almost looked silver and the fact that you could hardly make out a pupil. Under his long eyelashes along with his sharp nose, delicate mouth and slender jaw line, Kiba could hardly beleive that he was looking at a human being.

Kiba followed the man with his eyes as he turned the corner and was running further and further away from his tree. He only snapped out of his awe as Akamaru nudged him and started wagging his tail with his hind legs up and his front paws down. Elated Kiba roughed up behind Akamaru's ears and proceeded to grab the dogs oversized tennis ball.

Kiba hadn't even noticed the time go by as him and Akamaru were playing what seemed to be a tackle tag of some sort. When he stopped for a moment he felt the neeed to turn around and as he did he saw the beautiful man leaving the park.

Severely disappointed he didnt take the time to look for him again in that hour, Kiba decided it was time to pack up and head home for breakfast. Even though he didnt get a chance to see or talk to him again Kiba left the park with a huge grin on his tan face, making his cheek tattoos curl inward with his smile.

A/N

So this is my first story ever. I honestly thought this was gonna be a little easier but man was I wrong lol I hope I don't ramble too much and it's only a few chapters.

My reasoning for this story is that I feel there are too little Kiba/Neji pairs and it's one of my favorites lol so if I couldn't find what I wanted why not do it myself.

Thanks for the read and let me know what you think!


	2. You're On My Mind

A/N

So sorry for any inconsistencies in the layout or writing, I'm still getting used to using this website. thanks for the patience.

I do not own any of the characters in question, simply the plot

Walking out of his condo in his charcoal grey suit with a cream button up underneath, Neji headed to work around 8:45. He wore a casual buisness suit so no tie, but still enjoyed looking sharp. His hair was still tied in a ponytail but unlike when he runs, this one hangs a few inches below his shoulders, letting the rest of his silky hair fall on the curve of his spine. Sometimes his bangs would fall out as they're layered and too short to reach the band. However he feels this gives him what he would call a more human look so he doesnt bother to change where his ponytail sits.

As always he was right on time reaching the 42nd floor at 9:15 am. His office was on one of the highest floors inside the cities largest tower. This tower held offices for banks, large corporations, and food courts even. Neji works for his family's company, Byakugan Intel, that focuses on research but also assists various organizations in the city mostly providing information on the land and building capabilities but also works with the cities law enforcement in providing the city with safety.

Nejis job focused mostly on research, it required less contact with people and he liked it that way. Also with his cousin being in control of the company he didnt want to be involved with her or her work. He knew he was capable of being one of the best front hands in the company and could even run it better in her stead. However that would require being involved with people not stop and worst of all politics. Being one of the smartest Hyugas who could always provide results with his findings was good enough for him since he knew the company would be nothing without his knowledge.

Neji is always meticulous, concentrated and on time with his deadlines while he's at work. Well usually he is. Today was an exception for many things. He forgot to put cream in the coffee he gets every morning from the small break area provided on his floor. Then he put the wrong date on about 5 or 6 documents before realizing it resulting in him searching for them again, reprinting and resigning setting his time frame back about an hour. He even stared blankly at his assistant who although is new, was still part of the Hyuga family and been there for 2 weeks. He couldn't remember her name.

By the time lunch rolled around he was flustered, exhausted, and absolutely starving. The thought of food made his eyes slowly open wide. He didnt remember grabbing his food for the day let alone even preparing it in the morning. Every morning for the last 2 years he prepared his balanced simple meals after his shower, but somehow today he did not. By now he'd forgotten about food all together and started a mental battle cursing himself for being so clueless today.

Why? Why was he being so careless? Why couldnt he seem to focus? It's not like there was anything occupying his mind that made him forget, he was just so spaced out, he didn't understand. Neji leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and tilted his head back to try and relax. Think about something to calm his mind and bring him back to his work. His mouth tingled a little bit.

_Chocolate_

That was Nejis guilty pleasure. He didnt like copious amounts, nor did he eat chocolate often but when he did he savored it fully. With his mind on chocolate his mouth started salivating just a little bit, not quite enough to swallow. Enjoying the soothing sensation of saliva accumulating in his mouth he started to see dark chocolate hair wafting around a milk chocolate face and the minute those sultry cocoa eyes looked at him, he chocked on his own spit.

Neji hurled himself forward in his chair coughing uncontrollably. He rested his head in one arm on his desk and slammed his other fist down next to him and his papers.

_What the fuck was that_

"Hey Akamaru, did you have a good morning? I know I did." Kiba said as he patted his companion on the head so very grateful for their early morning. After all the exercise it was time for breakfast. Kiba not eating much in the morning himself had a bowl of oatmeal with a hard boild egg, and some bacon. For Akamaru he took the food he prepped for him earlier that night out of the fridge. Akamaru is more than just his dog, hes Kiba's best friend and part of his family. So he treats him as such and he makes 'real' food for his breakfast and dinner, with the highest quality kibble available for snacking.

"Today you get a treat, how does that sound huh?" Kiba winked at Akamaru with two eggs in his hand. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail in excited agreement.

When both the boy and dog finished with their breakfast, Kiba cleaned up the kitchen and rubbed Akamarus belly for a few minutes before the 'pup' went for a nap. He walked upstairs to take a shower.

He was in a good mood. Much better than hed been in a while. His days were basically the same from morning to night with the occasional outing with his friends on a Saturday night when he didn't have volunteer work on Sundays. In his 2nd year of veterinary schooling he started volunteering at the clinic his mother runs to get extra credited hours on his record. Hes been doing it for a year now and usually chooses volunteer work over the Saturday nights.

Smiling to himself because today he got to see the beautiful man he'd never spoken to, Kiba strips of his morning clothes and hops into a very hot shower. With his mind still on the tall slender brunette his shower started to feel a little bit hotter. He unconsciously moved the hands washing his body a little slower than usual. Kiba couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that the runner would have an amazing body because of the way he held his composure when he ran. He just wondered what it would look like without his track clothes on and maybe a thicker layer of sweat dripping down his body. Or perhaps, with hot water running through his long silky hair and down his milky skin.

Not being able to control himself Kiba closed his eyes and his hand traveled down to his now swollen member. With flashes of his runner naked, wet, and panting in front of him, he couldn't help but stroke his throbbing cock.

If he had to be honest he was a little pissed off at himself. Kiba believed himself to be a gentleman and here he was jacking off to a man hed never even said one word to. It's not like he was pent up or anything and usually even if he was it would be a quick wank and done. Without anyone in mind too. Now he couldn't help but stroke himself slowly and tightly with his mind full of lust and desire.

Not wanting to defile this beautiful man in his mind anymore than he already had Kiba pumped at a slightly faster pace, using his index finger to graze the underside of his tip he pushed himself to his climax. He sighed still slightly angered at his inability to control himself and finished washing himself in the shower.

School was more boring than usual, Kiba didn't really want to be there and still couldnt get his mind off a beautiful brunette man. These however were more innocent thoughts. What were the things that he liked to do on his weekends? Did he have a job? And if so what did he do? What kind of things made him smile? Oh man Kiba wanted to know what his smile would look like more than anything.

_Kiba_

_Kiba_

"Kiba!" The blonde shouted in his face. Startled he looked up and everyone in his group was staring at him.

"Hey sorry guys... what did I miss?" He asked sheepishly.

His friend Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude you were staring off into space"

"If you ask me it looked almost like he had hearts in his eyes" the blonde girl giggled.

"Hey Ino shut up I did not!"

"What were you thinking about then?"

"Nothing" Kiba grumbled

"Okay **who** were you thinking about?" She giggled again.

"Nobody! It's none of your buisness anyways now leave me alone."

Kiba crossed his arms and slouched in his chair avoiding eye contact from Ino who was still giggling.

"Hey Kiba" his other friend Choji asked, "We're gonna go out on Saturday night, you're coming with us right?"

Kiba looked down for a minute and thought about it. It's not like his mom needed his help at the clinic it was mostly just for him. He also figured he might as well try and get his mind off of a few things he thought to be unattainable.

"Sure I'm in."


	3. Saturday

The club itself felt like it was vibrating. Everyone was in a new position with each change of the lights. The drinks were phenomenal and Kiba was having the time of his life. This was his first outing with his friends in a few months and he was enjoying it to the fullest.

He stepped outside onto the veranda that looked over a lighted fountain with the hotel rooms across from them. The club was on the second floor of one of the most popular casinos in the city. From the veranda you could see the outdoor courtyard and the shops on the first floor.

Leaning with his back against the cement railing facing towards the club, he looked at all the people on the patio and just smiled to himself while sipping his drink. As he scanned the lively crowd of couples feeling each other, friends drinking together, and smokers talking amongst each other, he spotted someone. As Kibas eyes laid upon him the lights seemed to focus on him and only him.

Kiba pushed himself from the ledge gulping down the rest of his drink for a little bit of liquid courge he didn't think he needed. He set it down and sarted to walk towards the man and he seemed to sense it because the man turned around to face him. His silver eyes sparkled under the changing lights. He looked at him with a sultry smile, parted his lips and started to say "Woof"

_Woof_

_Woof_

_Woof_

_Scratch scratch scratch _

"Akamaru stop it" Kibra groaned from his blanket cocoon not quite realizing he'd been woken up from the sweetest dream.

The scratching and whining of the large dog continued and Kiba just threw his head under his pillow. Then he started to hear sliding and rattling. It almost sounded as if... as if...

Kiba shot open his eyes and sat up straight on his bed only to be knocked down again by his humongous animal.

"I'll be damned you got the door open" he chuckled, too amused and slightly proud of his dog to get mad at him.

"What's got you so worked up Maru, its Saturday we don't have to get up early on Saturdays" he cooed as he rubbed Akamarus ears and nuzzled their faces together. He really loved him.

Akamaru just shot out of bed and walked over to where his leash was hung. A leash which was not necessary as Akamaru would always stay by Kibas side but the city requires it. Kiba just looked at his giant white fluff and smiled. He was already awake, still very tired though. He didn't bother to change just rushed his fingers through his bed head to tame it just a bit. Walking outside with his pup at around 7:30 they headed to the park.

As they entered the park Kiba was still yawning and ferociously rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His grip on Akamarus leash slowly loosened until he dropped it completely. Bringing both arms above his head, squeezing his eyes tight and giving his upper body a delicious stretch.

After dropping his arms in a frump, opening his eyes a bit and looking around his feet, Akamaru was not to be found. Kiba started to panic. What the hell? Akamaru's never run off before. As he looked up from his feet straight ahead he saw his dog trotting towards the runners track without a care in the world.

"Oi! Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba shouted as he started to jog after him. Akamaru was smelling around the track, sticking his nose in the air, then smelling and walking around the track again. Being Saturday there weren't many people at the park this early in the morning aside from a few very dedicated athletes.

Just as Kiba caught up to Akamaru and was about to grab his leash, Akamarus head perks up and he takes off like a bullet. _You have got to be kidding me_. Kiba thought. With no choice he sprints after his companion shouting his name inbetween breaths.

_Left right...__Left right...__Left right..._

Nejis mind was running 100 MPH but not producing anything as he just focused on his jog. He stayed late on Friday night to finish meeting his deadlines. Something hes never had to do before because his work is usually always timed perfectly. He ordered takeout for dinner because he was just too exhausted to cook and although he slept a full 8 hours, he felt like he had bags under his eyes.

Listening to music but not really hearing anything, looking at the track but not seeing anything he just kept on jogging until he felt a presance. Not stopping but easing out of his spaced out state he looks to his side. He sees the biggest whitest dog he has ever seen, for the second time, but not really processing it. Although Neji was only in a brisk jog due to his spaced head this dog was practically trotting beside him.

It took Neji a few moments to process that this was real and not a hallucination, but eventually he slowed to a stop to look at this innocent beast who stopped and sat beside him. Akamaru barked. Nejis eyes opened wide, fully snapping out of his dazed state he knew this dog was real because he'd seen him before. He's heard that deep gentle bark. Eyes still fairly wide he started to turn his head behind him and the dog.

_Akamaru!__Akamaru!_

Kiba can barely shout his name while running. He started cursing himself saying he needed to start running because if Akamaru ever runs away again he knew he would never be able to catch him. Slowing to an exhausted jog Kiba sees Akamaru trotting beside someone. He sees the two stop letting Kiba catch up a little bit. As he got closer and the figure became more clear to see, Kiba's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he could taste a copper sensation. He slowed to a walk.

_No__Not right now_

He wasnt ready for this. Panic turning into straight fear as Kiba is realizing he hasn't brushed his teeth let alone changed out of his sweat pants and T shirt. He also seemed to just now remember, he doesnt sleep with boxers. He felt completely flushed and not from his run. As he continued to walk towards Akamaru and the stranger, his heart started pounding so hard he could hear it in his head.

The man started to turn around. Now he and Kiba were only a few feet apart and big silver doe eyes met with slender cocoa.

Time stopped.

Kiba couldn't be sure but he didn't think he was breathing and didn't know how to either. The gorgeous man before him turned to face him, parted his lips and in a calm voice he said

"Hello"

_Hello__Oh god say it again._

Kiba quickly came to his senses and let the air quietly escape from his lungs.

"Hi" he said not even hearing his own voice, terrified it may have cracked.

The silence between the two seemed to last forever. Kiba had to break it now or he would get lost in the big silver eyes.

"I-Im so sorry about my dog. He doesn't usually run off like this... I hope he didn't scare you" Kiba stuttered slightly.

Neji looked down at the adorable animal and Akamaru pushed his nose into his resting hand. He couldnt help but smile a little bit at the gentle giant.

"It's ok" he said gently, "I've seen him before, he's big but clearly very kind"

At that statement Kiba couldn't even hold back his smile. Neji has seen Akamaru before. Does that mean hes also seen him? What should he do, what should he do? What should he say? It was so hard to concentrate while watching his crush petting his dog and the idea that maybe he was noticed by him, even if it was because of Akamaru.

"Hey you're a runner yeah?" He blurted out quickly. "I mean of course you are you were running I've seen you run before not like I watch you or anything-" Kiba cut himself off barely understanding what he said himself because of how quickly and nervously it came out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry" he started again shyly "I'm Kiba, and that's Akamaru" he gestured towards his pup.

Neji instinctually reached for the outstretched hand. It was large, rough, and very hot. The touch sent chills up his arm and down his spine. "I'm Neji" he said slowly not breaking eye contact with the slightly taller boy. The silence took over once again and they couldn't seem to break eye contact or release their hands.

Akamaru decided to break the silence as he chirped and got on his hind legs. He placed a fat kiss on Nejis cheek causing him to almost lose his balance. Kibas hand tightened around his to keep him from falling, but then it was Kibas turn for a kiss. Normally it took Akamaru a lot of force to get Kiba down but in his captivated state he was at a severe disadvantage. The 3 of them went down.

Kiba first, pulling Neji with him, followed by Akamaru who didn't fall but decided to walk all over them as dogs love to do. "Oi, oi, what are you doing you **mut"** Kiba grunted as Akamaru was stepping on his stomach and wherever else he pleased, leaving Neji unscathed.

In that moment Kiba heard what sounded like music to his ears. Neji was beside him chuckling trying to keep it quiet without succeeding. Kiba just stared in awe at Nejis gorgeous smiling eyes and his mouth, smiling to himself at the beautiful sight.

As Neji calmed down he slowly opened his eyes to look at the messy haired boy smiling at him. He couldn't contain his blush and just looked away. All of the events from moments ago starting to process in his brain. He couldn't think of anything to say and he couldnt even begin to understand the strange feelings in his gut that hasn't rested since he laid eyes on the big white dog.

"Okay Akamaru, off" Kiba said in a stern voice. The panting smiling dog obeyed and sat beside him. "Again I'm really sorry about him" he chuckled as he started to get to his feet. At this moment both he and Neji realized their hands were still clasped together. Neji blushed even harder and was about to pull away but Kiba squeezed a little tighter. "Here" he said huskily.

Gripping Nejis hand, Kiba pulled him to his feet and their faces ended up quite close together. Kiba had been blushing since he first saw Neji but it was almost undetectable due to his skin tone until now. He was so close and could truly admire Nejis beauty. His hair was tousled a little bit due to the fall and his eyes were even bigger up close. But his lips just looked so.. so kissable. Reluctantly he slowly let go of Nejis hand and looked away.

Scratching the back of his head that was turned to the side he glanced at the pale pink faced man in front of him, making himself blush even more.

"Hey so this is really random and a little short notice...um" he started to get nervous as Neji was looking at Kiba intently. Neji didn't understand but he was so captivated by the messy boy in front of him. He had looked like he just woke up and Neji couldnt help but think it was just adorable.

"So Akamaru clearly likes you and I um see you run here a lot and I think it would be pretty neat to.. get to ...know you a little better..." he nervously trailed off.

Neji was silent for a moment still trying to process this entire morning. Kiba spoke again. "So um tonight, tonight some friends and I are going out downtown. I don't know if you're into that but uh maybe you could join me" he said a little more confidently.

Nejis blush immediately travels to his ears. How long had it been since hed gone out in a group, let alone with someone he just met? Sure he had his friends but they were friends on a different level than that. He couldnt even drink with Lee because he was such a lightweight. Him and Ten Ten would usually run together when she had time. Other than that he couldnt even remember if he drank on his 21st birthday.

Kiba saw the nervousness on Nejis face and started to say it was okay but got cut off by Nejis voice. "No, it's okay. I think that uh... I might like that" he just looked up into Kibas cocoa eyes not sure of what emotions his own eyes portrayed. But when he saw the fat grin that spread across that tattooed face he relaxed a little bit.

"Okay!"


	4. The Bar

Kiba stared at himself in the mirror. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal. He hadn't even left his house yet and he was already feeling flushed. Everything at the park happened so fast, and he couldn't even beleive it was 7, about time to leave. He continued staring. Then he clicked his tongue, took off his clothes and hopped in the shower, again. He was grateful he started getting ready early because his anxiety seemed to be taking off. Akamaru just laid by Kibas bed watching him with an almost embarrassed expression for a dog. As Kiba turned on the shower he got up and started sniffing and rummaging through Kibas open drawers.

Neji stayed in the shower long after he was washed. His face tilted toward the shower head letting the water fall down his face and hair. He still didnt know what he was doing. Why he said yes to the messy boy asking him out tonight. He had been approached by many women and men and hes turned down every single one. He didnt feel the need to waste his time when he couldnt even be slightly interested in someone. Yeah he knows you cant judge someone before you get to know them but he didnt seem to care.

He thought about the first time he noticed Kiba and how he seemed to completely enteance him. Hes never had his attention caught by someone before. And when he remembered their interaction this morning, with Kiba looking especially tired and messy, also nervous, Neji couldnt help but smile. He thought Kiba was.. adorable? Not entirely... there was such a sense of man about him and it made Neji weak in the knees. Neji didnt feel intimidated but couldnt stop thinking about the younger boys large build and his truly animalistic aura. It made Neji shudder pleasurably.

Shaking the almost dirty thoughts from his head he proceeded to dress himself for the night. He had 2 wardrobe choices. Runners clothes and work clothes. His brow furrowed at his only options and decided on a dark charcoal button up with 3/4 sleeves so it was a bit more casual, and some dark black pants. They werent jeans but they fit nicer than his usual work slacks. He looked at himself in the mirror a little nervous, then opted to untuck his shirt. Hes never been self conscious about his fashion choices before but he was about to meet strangers tonight as well as the boy who makes his body involuntarily tingle. With one last look in the mirror he pulled his hair from his low ponytail and swished it around to the sides. His layers beautifully framing his face and the tips of his hair let down to just above his ass. Which looked great in these pants. He smirked, his confidence back 100% and headed towards the door, ready for whatever tonight was going to throw at him. Or so he thought anyways.

"Kiba!"

His friends shouted to him as he walked into the bar. He waved and headed over to the table they were gathered around.

"Hey, Shika, Ino" he said as he greeted the both of them. He turned and saw Choji and his girlfriend Karui walking towards them with drinks in their hands.

"Oh Kiba, we didnt know you were here yet we only grabbed enough for us" Choji apologized.

"Nah it's fine I'll grab one on a minute" he smiled.

Ino looked at him suspiciously and thought something's off. Kiba just stood next to the tall table and looked embarrassingly at his friends.

"So hey, I'm sorry I didnt tell you guys sooner but I ended up inviting someone tonight" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Kiba, is that why you're so dressed up today?" Ino inquired with a smirk. "Is it that someone that you were thinking about in class hmm?" Everyone was eyeing him with smirks. Quickly jumping to the defense he was no longer embarrassed and started shaking his firsts.

"Its not like that! I just ran into someone at the park and it just ended up there. That's it" he said as he crossed his arms. "I'm gonna go to the bar and get a drink." He started to walk away then turned around and looked at the four of them with daggers in his eyes "If you guys embarrass me or make him nervous, I'll kill you"

With that he walked towards the bar and left his friends in awe. Once he got there he had to sit and let out a nervous sigh. Why am I so nervous. Maybe it's because we've never even talked before today. Or maybe it's because he doesnt even seem real...

He just shook his head and ordered a shot of whiskey for some liquid courge he desperately needed. After he swallowed, his eyes shot open as he remembered his dream from the early morning. Holy shit.

He quickly ordered one more shot just incase and turned around in his seat trying to calm himself by looking at the crowd. It wasnt working because now he was thinking about his dream. How Neji looked when he turned around to face him. Obviously he was more gorgeous in person but he had to hand it to his subconscious for doing Neji a great amount of justice.

He chuckled to himself then his attention turned towards the door. In that moment his heart skipped a beat, his breath caught in his lungs, and time stopped. Neji slowly came through the bar door looking around cautiously. After a few steps forward he turned and locked eyes with Kiba.

Neji couldnt help himself as a shy smile crept in the corner of his lip. He adored the sight of Kiba sitting at the bar carefree. His arms rested on the ledge facing him, his legs a little wide spread, _inviting_ him. Earlier when he saw him in the morning he looked like he was fresh out of bed. Now here he was, looking like a completely different person, waiting for him. His black fit jeans seemed to make Kibas long legs look even longer and hugged his muscular thighs peefectly. His his T shirt was long to fit his torso and it accentuated every perfect outline of his muscles up to his chest. Neji couldnt help but get flushed while looking at his shoulders hugged in the unbuttoned overshirt.

As Nejis eyes trailed up Kibas body he was feeling embarrassed but couldnt look away. He continued up to his neck and and then followed the moderately tamed dark locks that traced his face. His heart jumped the second he looked into the deep cocoa eyes staring directly at him. There was something dark in them that drew Neji to him. He needed to be closer and look deep into the abyss that was making his body hot.

Just as he started forward a girl with long pink hair and a scantily clad red dress stepped in front of him.

"Hi there," she said with a deceivingly innocent smile, "I haven't seen you here before. Would you care to buy me a drink?" She ended with a giggle.

Still trapped in his chocolate spell he couldnt even speak to her. She was standing right in front of him showing off her every curve and exposed skin. Yet he couldnt see any of it. His mind was clouded with the boy he met earlier that day.

Kiba cursed himself for a moment as he saw Neji walk through the bar door. Is this a dream? It cant be theres no way, he's..he is... Kiba's just seen the man who's been occupying his mind for so long appear before his eyes. His long hair usually tied up tight was laying so beautifully around his milky white face. It made his neck look long and slender even in his high buttoned 3/4 sleeved shirt. The charcoal color against his pale skin was a thing of beauty. Kiba felt like he was counting every

button down his fitted torso that was untucked over his jet black pants.

No, this isn't a dream. Hes too elegant, handsome, too exquisite to be in my head. Kiba couldnt help but feel his body get heavy while his heart felt so light it might hurl itself from his body. He was relishing in the sight of this handsome man who came to meet him.

Kibas blood turned hot though when his view was obscured by a harlot in red who stood in front of him. Furious at himself for downing two shots upon his arrival, he assumed he hadn't moved quickly enough and might lose him. Lightheaded at his sudden movement Kiba slid off his bar stool and started walking towards the door.

"No, that's ok" Neji finally managed to answer the jezebel looking girl in front of him. "I'm here for someone else" Nejis voice was cold and his eyes didnt even meet hers. Turning to walk past her he took a few steps and was met by his pursuit. Neji was usually quick on his feet but felt a little embarrassed when he bumped into Kiba. His big hand immediately grasped his waist to balance him. Their eyes met and he was hypnotized once again.

"Hi Neji" Kiba said first with a smile.

Neji paused, captivated by the dark eyes with something unknown to him hiding within them.

"Hello, Kiba" he managed.

Kiba gave a side eyed glare at the pinkette who stood behind the man much to flawless for her. She scoffed and turned away to look for another prey. Neji saw the transformation in the boys stare as he looked at the girl then back at him. Dark and beautiful, Kiba looked at him again "Come join me with my friends" he said with a grin.

Kiba took his arm in his and Neji seemed to still be dazed by the beautiful wild animal by his side. The heat radiated from his waist when Kibas hand slid across his back to grab his arm, and traveled all through his body. Kiba led Neji to the table of his roudy friends and introduced them one by one forcing him out of his trance. They were already feeling the alcohol and thoroughly enjoying themselves. They all said hi to Neji very enthusiastically.

"Hey Kiba, this ones much too pretty for you! Where in the world did you find him!" Shouted Karui while laughing.

"Hey hey now Kiba has some good qualities! None that I know of but I'm sure he has them" Ino chimed in.

The table of friends started laughing together and ordering more drinks. "Man I'm sorry about these guys. Looks like they started heavily drinking before we even got here" Kiba apologized to Neji a little embarrassed now because he was remembering that he didnt think he was good enough for Neji either.

"Its ok" Neji said with a smile. "Its a new experience for me but I like it. And besides they seem to be really good friends to you." Neji lightly tugged on the hem of Kibas over shirt. "How about we get some drinks too?"

Kiba shivered at Nejis touch and just grinned to him in response. He told Neji to wait there for him and he would be back with their drinks. He hurried off to the now busy bar and slightly regretted leaving Neji with his friends. He didnt know if hed be back in time before they embarrass him further.

"So, Neji was it, for real how did you two meet? You been friends for a long time or something? Kiba didnt give us an explanation before he started pouting" the big man at the table laughed. His voice was very kind for his intimidating size and that made Neji feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Well we met at the city park. But we just met today actually." At that realization he got a little shy "But I've seen him around a bit, well I mostly saw Akamaru but still.." he trailed off

"Eh so you met Akamaru huh? How is the big animal? Did he scare you?" Shikamaru asked calmly while sipping his drink.

"Actually I guess I met Akamaru first. I run on the track and this morning he started running with me. I guess he had run away from Kiba when they got to the park. That's how we started talking."

Neji was just met with silence as the entire table just stared questioningly at him. Shikamaru was the first one to break the tension. "That's really weird to hear. You cant get Akamaru away from Kibas side for anything"

"That's right!" Ino exclaimed "Rmember when we tried to see if he would come to us with a bunch of treats and snacks? He just sat there and looked at us like we were stupid. Damn that dog sometimes I feel like hes not a normal animal." She started pouting at the memory of Kibas pet looking at her like that.

"Thats right. Kiba only walks Akamaru with a leash because the city requires it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he used to carry Akamaru in his sweater when he was a puppy!" Choji started bellowing in laughter and the table followed.

Neji was surprised. Of course Akamaru had to have been a puppy at some point, but he still couldnt imagine the dog being anything less than a giant. He also felt a little giddy at the thought that Akamaru willingly came to Neji when he couldnt be enticed with snacks. He wondered why.

"Well if anything you must be pretty special. Were Kibas best human friends

but the one you really have to impress is Akamaru. Without his seal of approval you're out!" Karui gestured sliding her thumb across her neck. She started speaking to the table "Remember when he tried dating Kankuro! Akamaru wouldnt shut up around him! I think Kiba said he backed him into a corner as a puppy!"

The whole table started laughing about the memory of Kiba trying to date. For some reason Neji felt a pain in his chest. He didnt know why he felt like this of course Kiba has dated other people. Normal people date a lot, but for Neji hes never had any interest in another human let alone a romantic one. He simply brushed off the feeling and chuckled with the table.

Kiba came up to the table with drinks in his hands. "Hey I hope you're not telling embarrassing stories about me!" He shouted when he sat down. The table just continued to laugh and start talking about other things. Kiba clicked his tongue and turned to Neji. "I forgot to ask you what you liked to drink so I got you something tasty." He handed the red drink to Neji with a huge grin on his face. Neji felt himself blush a little bit at seeing the big smile on Kibas face.

"That's fine, i dont drink often so I'm sure whatever you got me will be great." He smiled with closed eyes at Kiba and Kibas heart jumped. As Neji took the glass from his hands their fingertips brushed eachother and he felt like he was going crazy. Calm down you big idiot. You're gonna make a fool out of yourself. Karui was paying attention to Kibas interaction and elbowed him. She gave him an expression that said the exact same thing Kiba was thinking. He just scratched the back of his head and tried to calm down a bit.

"Neji! Dont drink that fast you're going to upset your stomach!" Ino yelled from across the table. Everyone turned to look at Nejis glass empty. He just looked back a little confused. "But I dont even taste any alcohol. I thought it might just be soda." He said a little embarrassed after hearing the words come put of his mouth. "Eeehh those are the worst drinks! They get you drunk before you even know it! What are you trying to do to him Kiba!" She continued shouting waving her fist at him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just wanted to get him something that would taste good" Kiba said throwing his hands in the air. "I'm sorry Neji I should have told you" he looked at him with a kind smile. "I'll get you some water." He started to get up from the table.

"Its fine" he stopped Kiba by grabbing his arm. "I'll get some after I go to the bathroom. I dont want to keep you from your friends." He smiled and excused himself from the table. Kiba couldnt help but stare at his beautiful hair and where it trailed to an end as Neji walked away from him.

It started to feel like he was being stared at so he turned back to the table. Ino and Karui had their arms crossed. Choji was looking at him while eating some fries and Shikamaru was just giving him a side eyed stare. They were all looking at him accusingly. "What!" He yelled at them. Chojis mouth was full and Shikamaru just sighed and lit a cigarette. He knew he was going to feel the wrath of the girls now. Something he wasnt a huge fan of.

"You must like him a lot huh?" Ino said.

"We heard Akamaru left you and chased after him, is that true?" Karui asked.

Kiba was a little shocked. He thought he was about to get scolded but was pleasantly surprised with this instead. He just sighed and told them about it since they already seemed to know.

"Yeah I dont even know what happened. He woke me up early to go to the park and just left. I called for him but he was smelling around the running track and just booked it. Hes never done anything like that before."

Shikamaru entered and lightly chuckled. "It seems like Akamaru was trying to set you up" Kiba just sat there with a dumb look on his face. Akamaru getting him up extra early the previous day and then pestering him earlier this morning. He couldnt wrap his brain around his dog setting him up with someone. Maybe Akamaru noticed how much Kiba looked for him when they got into the park just so he could see Neji walk away. Did he seriously get me up early so that I could see him? Wait did Akamaru really want to go to the park today to look for Neji himself? Kiba had no words he just sat at the table thinking intently to himself. His friends all just smiled to themselves and resumed their conversations.

Neji came back to the table to sit down. The bar was loud but he was always very quiet on his feet. When he sat next down to Kiba he got startled being removed from his trance. He jumped a bit and ended up spilling Nejis new drink all over his shirt and lap. "Ah shit! I'm so sorry!" Kiba shouted looking around like an idiot. He was looking for napkins or anything to give Neji to dry himself off. "Hey Kiba you're pretty clumsy" Karui laughed at him. "Just drying it off wont help it will end up getting sticky and probably stain"

"Yeah Kiba" Ino laughed at him as well. "Hey you live close by right? You should be a gentleman and at least give him an extra shirt"

Shikamaru put out the cigarette he hardly smoked. "Yeah I think were about to head out of here anyways. It's getting kind of late"

Kiba looked at Neji apologetically. He couldn't beleive he was stupid enough to knock his drink over onto him. Neji just gave home a sweet smile in return. "If it's not too much trouble for you that would be nice" Kibas heart jumped again. He was going to take Neji to his house. His mind started overloading and he couldnt think straight.

His friends got up from the table and said bye to Neji. Choji patted Kiba on the shoulder helping him get back to reality. Karui and Ino just winked at him after Nejis back was turned and with that they left the bar. Kiba looked at Neji still drenched in sticky sweet juice

"I'm really really sorry. We can get you a dry shirt soon"

Neji smiled and got up from the table with him and they left too. Walking out of the bar they headed for Kibas house.


	5. Chocolate

It's been about 10 minutes since the two left the bar together to walk to Kibas house. In just a short amount of time they seemed to exit the hustle of the city and were on quiet roads. It was summer but the air was a little chilly. Kiba walked with his hands in his jean pockets then looked over to see Neji with his arms crossed against his chest.

Neji was a little startled at the sudden warmth and looked over to see Kiba in just his t-shirt. Before he could say anything Kiba looked at him with a smile. "Dont worry I'm not that cold. Besides youre wet." Neji quickly looked away to hide his blush at the innocent words that made himself a little embarrassed and wrapped the over shirt Kiba had placed on his shoulders closer to his body. He was engulfed in Kibas scent and wasnt complaining at all even though underneath his belly button was jumping, a sensation that has been happening frequently since meeting the wild boy.

Before long Kiba stopped in front of a large house surrounded by trees and said "Were here" he unlocked the door and led Neji inside. "I live with my family but it looks like my mom will be staying at the clinic tonight since shes not home yet." Neji blushed at the idea of being here with Kiba alone but continued to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ah shit! I forgot Akamaru went digging through my clothes!" Kiba shouted nervously as he opened the door to his bedroom. He scrambled and mumbled to himself as he quickly scooted all of his clothes into his closet. The rest of the room was clean. Neji chuckled at his outburst and remained in the doorway, but his stomach jumped once again when Kiba turned and with a smirky smile said "Come on let's get you something warm"

After some digging in his drawers Kiba found a grey shirt and handed it to Neji. He unconsciously peered down and embarrassingly asked "A-are your pants wet too Neji?" Nejis blush hed been struggling with all night deepened and he looked away. "Y-yeah a bit" Kiba turned to his drawers again rummaging a little bit longer to ﬁnd pants that would comfortably ﬁt the slender man. Neji started to feel a little hot and his mind was racing. Had he had too much to drink? And why did his stomach feel like it was dancing. He tried to get his mind back to the task at hand and started to undress.

Kiba turned around to see Nejis ﬁngers gracefully unbuttoning his top. His eyes were ﬁxated on the slender ﬁngers reaching inside of his shirt, grazing over his skin to undo the buttons. He lost all control of his body for a moment and didnt say a word as he slowly walked over to him with every intention of giving Neji some pants.

"Kiba... you're..staring" Neji said nervously as he noticed Kiba walk in front of him. He had ﬁnished undoing his last button and stood before Kiba shyly with his half opened shirt exposing his torso. He was looking into Kibas dark eyes and he saw the same look he had earlier that night. Something deep and captivating behind his dark brown eyes.

Kiba dropped the folded pants on the ﬂoor and slowly started closer towards Neji. He didnt back away. It wasnt as if he wanted to but even if he did something was holding him in place. Kiba stopped right in front of Nejis face. They could feel eachothers breath on their lips and their noses were almost touching as they stayed still for a moment. Nejis eyes were wide, he couldnt even look away to hide his bright red face, and his stomach just would not stop dancing "Please" Kiba whispered into Nejis lips "please stop me if you dont like it, I...I dont think I can hold back any more"

Neji said nothing even though his heart started pounding and his ears felt hot. Kiba moved just a bit closer brushing their noses together. His hand had traveled up to Nejis neck and his ﬁnger tips sent shivers down his entire body. With his thumb placed in front of Nejis ear and his other ﬁngers combed in his hair, Kiba gently tilted his head and embraced his lips with his own.

Nejis eyes went wider and his body couldnt move. He didnt know whether to run or kiss back. Before he could make up his mind, Kiba pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly gasping for air. It was as if the kiss sucked his very soul out of his body. He couldnt help himself as he pulled their lips together once more passionately. He licked Nejis bottom lip slowly, begging for entrance. This caused Neji to gasp and his lips to part ever so slightly. Kiba in his lust ﬁlled state accepted that as his invitation and used his tongue to push apart Nejis mouth further. Nejis eyes practically rolled to the furthest part of his head as his cavern was invaded by Kibas hot muscle.

_Chocolate_

His tongue tasted like chocolate with a

hint of whiskey. That was the straw that broke him, and without any further reservation Neji allowed himself to completely melt in Kibas arms. He lazily brought his arms to Kibas shoulders and properly melted into him, as his knees went weak at the taste. Kibas other hand slipped into his unbuttoned shirt and brought their mid sections closer causing their half hard erections to rub together.

Their hot kiss was growing ever more passionate as they rolled their tongues and continued to feel eachothers bodies.

Kiba broke their lips passionate dance and they both gasped for air. There was a trail of saliva still connected to their tongues but he kissed it away as he brought his thumb to Nejis chin guiding his face upward. He kissed the side of his lips and down to his jawline. So lightly he dragged his canines up Nejis jawline to the lobe of his ear. "If you dont want me to continue," Kibas voice was hushed and husky "tell me to stop now." A small wanton moan traveled through the back of Nejis throat at the feeling of Kibas whispering in his ear. After hearing Nejis reaction Kiba broke and knew he wouldnt be able to hold back.

He licked and nipped Nejis ear lobe eliciting a surprised gasp from him. Kiba kept kissing and sucking down his neck into the crook between Nejis neck and collar bone. He bit down and Nejis eyes shot open wide. He gasped loudly and squeezed tightly onto Kibas neck and shoulders. Kiba tightened his embrace around Nejis body and his tongue started lapping at the wound. "I'm sorry I cant help it you taste so amazing" he removed his lips from Nejis body and stroked his blushed and panting face.

"I want to taste all of you" his cocoa bean eyes pierced into the silver orbs. Neji responded by running his hands up Kibas neck to the nape of his hair and pulled him down for another open mouthed kiss. His tongue was the one to enter the dark boys cavern and lick every crevice. He wanted to taste more of his chocolate mouth. Everything about Kiba was his weakness.

At Nejis response Kiba lowered his arms lightly tracing his fingers along Nejis sides on the way down to his hips then his thighs. With no resistance he hoisted the smaller man up against himself and Neji gladly accepted wrapping his legs around him. Without breaking their kiss Kiba carried his treat to the bed and gently nealed in the middle. He pulled back from Nejis mouth with much regret but also desire for what was to come next.

Neji was sitting on his lap and they could feel each others tightness their pants. Neji moaned when their hips pressed against eachother making him fully aware of his throbbing erection. Kiba was so utterly in love with the sounds this man was making and wanted to hear more. He kissed and sucked on the collar bone in front of him and found the same spot he bit before. He bit slow but ﬁrm inbetween Nejis neck and pushed their hips together once more with more pressure.

Neji didnt try to contain any of his sounds and this moan seemed to beg for it as he bucked and ground his lower body into Kibas. His hands grasped the shirt underneath him and Kiba complied by ripping it off. Kiba slowly slid Nejis unbuttoned shirt off, tracing his hands along his arms as he did so sending goosebumps all over his body, then let him down to the bed. Nejis legs were still wrapped around Kibas and they both stared in silence for a moment as they admired eachothers beautiful bodies.They were everything they imagined and more.

Kibas chest was broad and chiseled with youth and Nejis erection seemed to get even tighter as he watched the tight muscles contract from his light panting. Kiba wanted to admire the pale lithe body beneath him. The brown hair spread around him made his face look even more angelic, but the half kidded eyes staring at him with lust reminded him of his throbbing member.

Neji stretched his arm out and Kiba moved forward so his palm could reach his chest. Neji couldnt help himself as he felt all over his torso and started pulling him closer. Kiba leaned in to kiss him and his hands started to travel around Nejis body as well. The milky skin felt so soft in his rough hands. He started to kiss down his neck, his collar, and settled on one of Nejis pirked nipples.

"Aaah Kiba" Neji gasped at the suprise sensation. Kiba growled in the back of his throat sucking on the nub a little harder while he moved his hand to the other to twist it lightly. Neji started to squirm and run his hands up and down Kibas back. He let go of the now swollen nub and looked into Nejis eyes one more time asking for permission. Neji nodded slowly and his heart started pounding a little harder in his chest. Kiba resumed kissing his chest but started traveling down his body as he did so.

Nejis stomach was still cold and he paid a lot of attention to kissing and licking the soft skin to warm it a little. He stopped at his naval and licked his tongue around it and then licked inside. Neji gasped again and his body curled a little bit into the lick. After a few seconds Kiba started to kiss and suck a little lower to the rim of Nejis pants. He undid his button and zipper as he brought his mouth to Nejis hips. He sucked and nibbled on the sides certain he was leaving his mark. When he stopped he lifted Nejis hips to remove his pants and boxers. He couldnt help but stare again at the beautiful man stark naked underneath him.

Kiba traced the outside of his thighs and gripped Nejis knees a placed a kiss on the inside. He dragged his canines down the inside of his thigh stopping halfway to suck and bite. Neji gave out a shivered moan and he kept going down. Reaching the connecting spot between Nejis hip and thigh Kiba bit down and sucked harder, wanting to leave his mark again on the pale body. With strained moans Neji started to twitch and wiggle under Kibas bite.

"Kiba" he moaned, "Kiba its tight... it hurts" Neji had started down his stomach and he ﬁsted his dark hair below his waist. Kiba didnt want to make him wait any longer. His mouth let go of the inside of his hip and he turned his head to lick the base of Nejis shaft. Neji chocked on his gasp when Kibas hot tongue traveled up to his swollen tip.

With no warning Kiba delightfully wrapped his lips around the top and took all of Nejis length inside of his mouth. "Oohh" Neji couldnt help himself. He was writhing in pleasure he never knew existed in the world. Kiba started at the bottom of his shaft and slowly brought his tight lips to the tip. He sucked and swollowed the precum that he felt oozing out of Nejis twitching cock.

He watched Neji wriggle under his touch through half kidded eyes. He was gripping his thighs and started to bob faster. Nejis wanton moans were increasing in volume and he started panting. He brought his hands gently to Kibas hair squeezing lightly. Kiba removed one of his hands off Nejis thigh and caressed Neji through his hair letting him know to hold tighter. As he did Kiba quickened his pace over Nejis cock. Neji squeezed tighter, he started moaning louder and faster. His breath was escaping him as he tried to speak. "Ki-... I... Cu-..."

Without being able to speak Neji just gasped as he emptied himself into the back of Kibas throat. He tried to pull his head back with his hands but Kiba stayed put making Neji pull tighter on his hair. He groaned and growled while swallowing every last drop of Nejis orgasm. He kept sucking until it was clean and Neji stopped refusing.

Neji was lying back on the bed now completely exhausted and engulfed in bliss. Hed never kissed anyone before, and certainly never received a blow job. He was certain it wouldnt even be half as amazing if anyone else did it. He looked up through tried eyes and saw Kiba slowly making his way up his body. Seeing his swollen glistening lips Neji found himself no longer fatigued and he sat up and met Kiba halfway. He grabbed his face and pulled him in for a wet kiss. His body tingled as he tasted himself on Kibas tongue.

Nejis hands were dancing frantically over Kibas body. Something had awoken in him he didnt fully understand but he wanted more. He wanted to satiate this hungry feeling, he felt he might have gone insane because he was now calling all the shots. With one hand wrapped in Kibas wild hair the other traveled down his muscles chest. Kiba was shivering at the feather light touch of Nejis ﬁnger and didnt hold back the groans in his throat.

Neji successfully unbuttoned and zipped Kibas pants with his one hand and didnt even try to slow down as his ﬁngers hooked into them. He felt crazy driven by the need to keep going. He didn't know where but didnt want to stop. He pushed Kiba over onto the bed and removed his pants and boxers. Kiba could hardly keep up and was begging to lose a little bit of his control. He watched Neji straddle him and stare at him with darkness behind his silver eyes, his hair was tousled around his face and half of it was in front of his shoulders tickling his chest. Kiba wanted to grab him and take him further but Neji was still riding his desire. He pleaded down and sucked on Kibas ear lobe and quickly started to travel downwards. He remembered all of the places that Kiba touched and made him go crazy and he tried to ﬁnd them on his body.

By the time Neji got to the trail of dark curls leading him to Kibas cock he started to come out of his crazed state. He wasnt blinded anymore but still knew he wanted to do this. However as his face got close to Kibas throbbing member he started to process how huge it actually was and how inexperienced he is, he started to feel nervous. Kiba reached out and caressed his face causing Neji to look up at him. "Its ok" he smiled sweetly. "You dont have to"

"But.. I want to, I-I want more" Neji almost begged him. "I want you to feel good too" after hearing these words Kiba brought Neji back up onto his lap. He kissed the sides of his ear and ran his ﬁngers through his hair. "Theres something else we can do. And it will make you feel good again too" he whispered into his ear, and then sucked on Nejis ear lobe. Nejis dick twitched as the goosebumps traveled down his body. He knew what this meant but since it was Kiba he wasnt afraid or nervous, maybe just a bit shy.

Neji continued straddling Kiba and their bodies were pressed close against eachother. He pulled his neck away from Kiba and through half kidded eyes he looked at him. Still panting slightly he nodded and was responded with by a kiss. It was still so passionate that it burned but it was slow and gentle, Neji knew he could never regret this feeling.

As Kiba slowed their kiss to a stop he traced Nejis pink swollen lips with his foreﬁnger. He brought his middle one up to rest beside it on his bottom lip tugging it down gently. "Suck for me" he whispered.

Neji obliged and closed his eyes while opening his mouth giving the long ﬁngers access. Kiba groaned from his throat at the way Neji used his tongue to lather his ﬁngers in his saliva. Experienced or not he knew hed want to have his little mouth wrapped around his cock one day.

Partially because he knew they were ready and also because he just couldn't take it anymore he replaced his ﬁngers with his tongue and lips while running his dry hand through Nejis hair ﬁxing it in light tugs. Nejis moan massaged through their mouths and Kiba brought his ﬁngers to Nejis twitching hole and rubbed them in circles causing him to moan more. He slowly pushed and relaxed his ﬁnger not quite breaching him just yet. The repetitive motion was causing Neji to produce small moans and pants. He was riding Kibas fingers, although he didnt seem aware of it. After a few more shallow thrusts Nejis bucked a little further and his hole gladly opened for Kibas finger. As Kiba inserted his middle ﬁnger to the ﬁrst knuckle Neji gasped but didnt tense up. When he pushed further inside Kiba moved his lips to Nejis neck then nibbled and sucked.

He played with his hole swirling his middle ﬁnger around and thrusting slowly and deeper. Feeling no resistance Kiba placed his pointer ﬁnger at his entrance and slowly pushed. "Aaah" Neji tightened up and so Kiba just lightly pushed and massaged his ﬁnger around the hole and sucked on Nejis ear lobe. "I promise I wont hurt you"

Neji wrapped his arms around Kibas neck and leaned back demanding another kiss. He started to relax a little and when Kiba bit his bottom lip iliciting pain in another area of his body. He felt Kibas second ﬁnger slide inside of him but didnt resist. Kiba continued his slow shallow thrusts and swirling of his ﬁngers but knew he was slowly losing control. He started to pull on Nejis hair a little bit hard and was pleased to feel his full erection pressing against his stomach from the light bucks his hips were giving.

Kiba started thrusting his ﬁngers a little faster and swirling them deeper looking for the spot that would make Neji see stars. His hips were bucking into him a little harder and when his middle ﬁnger grazed the bundle of nerves inside of him Neji gasped louder than he had all night while thrusting his hips into Kiba. "What was that!" He shouted in shock with his breathy voice.

"This is what's going to make you scream my name" Kiba said hungrily into Nejis ear. He pulled his ﬁngers out and thrust them back inside making sure to hit Nejis spot one more time. "Mmnnn" Neji kept his moan hushed by closing his mouth tightly but his hips still bucked at the pleasure. Both of their cocks were now dripping with precum and have been grinding together for some time. Kiba couldnt take it anymore.

He gently pushed Neji to the bed while dancing with his tongue and scissoring his entrance. When he was down Kiba gently grazed his spot giving him pleasure just out of reach. Nejis moans were proof that he wanted more. "Do you want it Neji" Kiba husked. "Aahh" Nejis moan was strained. Kiba grazed his spot again. "Tell me you want it"

Neji was now squirming over his hand.

"Ahhh.. ah" he sucked in his breath through his teeth and Kiba lightly touched it one more time. "Aah-aah yes! Yes I want it! I want you!" Neji was begging with tears in his eyes. Kiba removed his ﬁngers and Neji whimpered the the extrusion. Dripping his saliva onto his ﬁngers Kiba mixed it with his precum around his painfully throbbing member. He grabbed Nejis legs and placed them on his shoulders and lined his cock with his entrance.

It took every last shred of self control to slowly intrude Nejis body and not thrust into him completely. Neji gave out pained gasps at the drastic size difference and Kiba wrapped his hand around his cock very slowly pumping it. His gasps turned into low moans as we watched Kiba stroke him slowly. He relaxed at the touch andKiba slowly continued to slide inside of him. He stayed still after his hips met with Nejis and let Neji adjust to his size.

Nejis breath was calming and the two sat intertwined together completely. Their eyes both looked into eachother in deep silence. Neji reached his arm out to Kiba and he leaned his check into his plam. Their breathing was in time and Neji lightly pulled him forward. Kiba was hesitant because this would cause him to move but Neji insisted.

On his way down a small moan escaped Nejis lips before he embraced Kiba with them. It was slow and passionate and Neji opend his mouth and slid his tongue across Kibas canines begging him to dance with his tongue again. There it was again, the chocolate. Neji curled his ﬁngers into Kibas hair and his hips bucked forward letting his moan vibrate between their mouths. Kiba started to exit slowly. And with the same shallow movements as his ﬁngers he began to thrust into his lover.

Nejis hips continued bucking giving permission to go faster and so Kiba let go of his lips and placed them on his ear lobe. "Neji, god, you feel so amazing" Neji could only respond with a moan causing Kiba to shiver. They started to move a little faster and Kiba was struggling not to explode from the long awaited pleasure. His desire to make this the most pleasurable experience for Neji kept him at bay.

He pulled away and with each thrust repositioned himself and rolled his hips seaching for the spot. Nejis back arched highly, his eyes opened wide, and the most beautiful moan left his mouth. Kiba couldnt contain his smile and his own growl when he knew he found it. All control was lost now and he couldnt help but go faster, but he knew which each thrust Neji would be engulfed in bliss.

His moans were uncontrollable now with every deep thrust hitting his deepest nerves. Neji was writhing in pleasure as he saw Kiba focusing on him from above. He frantically reached his hand out and Kiba grabbed onto it intertwining their ﬁngers. Using the new leverage he pulled out of him up to his tip and pulled Neji into him deeply. "Aaahh! My..God.. Kiba! More please!" Kiba grabbed Nejis other hand and repeated this motion at an even quicker pace. There were no pauses inbetween Nejis moans and Kiba himself let a few escape.

As Kiba kept thrusting Neji had no room to speak because he was swimming in pleasure. Before he knew it the buildup in his stomach came to and end as he emptied himself in streams over his own chest. With the velvet walls contracting suddenly and tightly Kiba could hold out no longer and his seed exploded into the deepest part of Neji. They rode out the orgasm together until they were both soft and exhausted.

Kiba started to remove himself from inside Neji but was stopped when his arms wrapped around him. "No not yet.. I dont want it to end. Kiba smiled and kissed his glistening forehead. He lowered himself and the two laid on their sides still connected and arms wrapped around eachother. "It doesnt ever have to end if you dont want it to" he whispered.

Neji looked behind him at the chocolate man whose arms were wrapped around him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He shook his head and their noses nuzzled eachother. "No I dont" Kiba smiled at him and kissed him again and the two let sleep take over them in each others arms.


End file.
